Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to chair devices and more particularly pertains to a new chair device for using solar energy to charge an external electronic device.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a chair that has a seat, a backrest, a pedestal and a pair of arm rests. A charging unit is attached to the chair and the charging unit may have an external electronic device electrically coupled thereto. A pair of first tables is provided and each of the first tables is movably coupled to the chair. A second table is movably attached to the chair.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.